A Daughter?
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: COMPLETE! Upon hearing their sempais’ hysteric act, Ryoma and Sakuno both blurted out, “A daughter?” Two-shot. Rated T for too much randomness.
1. Our Daughter

"A Daughter?"

By:  
Miyo-chan02

Summary:  
Upon hearing their sempais' hysteric act, Ryoma and Sakuno both blurted out, "A daughter?"

Disclaimer:  
Nope TeniPuri isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter I: "Our Daughter"

It's just a typical Monday morning, meaning another school day. A red-head was on his way to school. He yawned a bit getting his eyes all teary. Just by the next street, he spotted his doubles partner. "Nyaah! Oha-" he stopped mid-way in his sentence, seeing his partner's distress and a little girl.

Kikumaru went nearer. "Oishi, who's she?"

The girl looked about 5 years of age. Her brown hair was in braids and her eyes were gold in color. For some reason, the golden pair found the girl awfully familiar.

Oishi looked up. "Eiji?"

"I want my mommy and daddy!" the little girl sobbed.

"I was on my way to school and I saw this little girl crying here. I can't just leave her." Oishi explained.

Kikumaru bent down to match the girl's height. The girl stopped for a while. "We'll help you look for your parents." Kikumaru winked.

The little girl nodded with a smile. "Sugoi! It's a neko! A neko!" she exclaimed hugging Kikumaru.

"Kawaii!" he commented and played with the laughing little girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Karu desu!" she exclaimed happily. The name _Karu_ somehow reminded them of something.

"Sempai! If we don't hurry, we'll be late for practice!" a peach-head riding his bicycle called his two upper-class men.

"Momoshiro?" both acknowledged.

"Let's go."

"Wait! What will we do with her?" Oishi said pertaining to Karu.

Momoshiro went near them feeling the same familiarity the two felt for the little one. "Who's she?"

"She's a lost little girl. We just can't leave her here." Kikumaru replied.

Momoshiro went near them getting off his bicycle. "Hey little girl, how does your parents look like?" he asked.

"Mommy and Daddy? My mommy's hair is like mine. It's always in braids. And my daddy always wears a white cap and his eyes are like this." Karu said lifting her eyelids to make a sharp look.

The three regulars looked at each other. "Could it be?" They both gasped.

~O~

Ryoma was having a practice match against his other team mates. And like usual, two girls are found at the sides cheering for the team.

He got out of the court after finishing his matches. "Ohayou Ryoma-kun." Sakuno greeted.

"Un." He greeted _or more like grunted_.

"Kyaah! Ryoma-sama! You're still cool." The other one exclaimed as he drank his Ponta.

"Oishi, it's rare for you to be late." They all heard their buchou.

"Ahh… you see… we encountered some… unexpected circumstances." He excused.

"Unexpected circumstances?" Tezuka's eyebrow rose.

"Grandpa buchou!" the little girl Karu exclaimed suddenly getting on Tezuka's leg. Tezuka looked at the little girl trying to play with him.

The three gasped. "Karu-chan! Let's not upset grandpa… ahh—I mean buchou." Momoshiro said taking Karu back next to them.

"Who's this little girl?" Tezuka asked the three.

The three cleared their throats. "Ugh well… we'll explain later. We just need to talk to Echizen." Oishi said.

"Why?" Ryoma said walking towards them as the two girls followed him.

The three ran to him for massive confrontation.

"I can't believe you did_ it_ with Ryuzaki-chan nyaa!" Eiji said eagerly as his eyes looked straight at the lad.

"What do you mean _it_?" he asked as he blinked.

"I thought I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me you're growing up!?" Momoshiro said in tears.

"Growing up?"

"Echizen, you do know that you have responsibilities right? How will you explain to Ryuzaki-chan's parents and to the coach? What about your family?" Oishi's motherly issues attacked.

Sakuno heard her name so she went nearer. "I-is something wrong?"

"You're too young to have a daughter!" Oishi continued.

Upon hearing their sempais' hysteric acts, Ryoma and Sakuno both blurted out, "A daughter?"

"Oh come on! You don't need to hide it!" Momoshiro said wrapping an arm on Ryoma's shoulder.

After hearing that, Sakuno's face turned red. How can they possibly think that they have a daughter? They aren't even a couple! "S-sempais wh-what are you t-talking about?" her stutters continued.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Karu exclaimed happily making her way to Ryoma and Sakuno. Both didn't know how to react. The kid was calling them her parents. We all know that children are the best ones who can recognize their own parents.

Karu's voice echoed in the tennis courts. And the sound didn't fail to enter Ryuzaki Sumire's ears. "Sakuno…?" with that, the coach lost her consciousness.

"Obaa-chan!"

~O~

The coach was brought to the infirmary and was advised to have a rest. Hearing the news of her 12-year old granddaughter having a daughter was too much for her.

Karu held Ryoma's left hand and Sakuno's right hand. She kept on repeating that they are her parents. While Sakuno continued to blush, Ryoma kept on getting irritated. Everyone in the tennis club has been bugging him how much he has grown.

"Nice one Echizen!" one of his teammates gave him a cheeky smile and thumbs up.

Can't people around him be logical? The kid's five years old and he's just twelve! Five! Twelve! Can't they see the difference of that? Sometimes he can't understand why he even chose to be with this kind of species.

He isn't irritated with the kid. Maybe she was just confused to say that they are her mommy and daddy. But he can't take his sempais anymore. "She's not my daughter." He said bluntly with a sharp look on his eyes.

"Easy tiger." They said.

Soon, tears fell on Karu's cheeks as she cried hard. "Daddy hates me!" Her cheeks were red and her eyes continued to produce tears. Sakuno picked her up and hugged her. "I-it's okay Karu-chan." She tried her best to make her crying stop.

Like Ryoma, she isn't okay with this, but she can't let the kid alone. She knows the feeling to not be with your parents. All she could do right now is comfort her. As Karu started to calm down, she looked at Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun… please don't be harsh on her."

He felt a sort of guilt. After all, the kid was just around five. After some time, she might not remember this anymore. He went closer and patted Karu's head. "I don't hate you." He said lowering his cap.

Karu's smile seemed to be too big for her face.

"Awwwwwww…" the crowd added as background. Ryoma just shot them a glare.

~O~

Tezuka accompanied Karu and her _parents_ to the faculty room. Like Oishi's reason, they just can't let this kid go.

They talked to Mr. Suki, Ryoma and Sakuno's homeroom teacher. Although, seems he's not the right person to be asked about this issue.

"Hmm… then I'll allow both of you to skip class to take care of her." He said writing some kind of letters or passes. Unlike any other teacher, Mr. Suki wants his students to experience love, saying that when they grow up, they'll have steady partners and stuff. You can call him an older version of Momoshiro. Ryoma and Sakuno were just plain _lucky_ that he is their homeroom teacher.

"Here. You can wander around school or outside school, just show it." He said handing them the passes.

"Is this okay?"

"You can't have classes if your daughter's here, can you?"

"She's not my daughter." Ryoma said. Good thing Karu was asleep.

"Then you have to find her parents. This little one acknowledges both of you as her parents; can you bear her to stay on the streets?"

With that, the two just had to agree with what their teacher has to say. They both left school and looked for her parents.

~O~

"A B C D E F G, H I J K L M N O P, Q R S, T U V, W X Y and Z. Now I know my ABC, next time, won't you sing with me?" the little girl sang still holding their hands.

Sakuno interrupted her singing. "Karu-chan, how do your parents look like?"

Karu wondered at her _mother's_ statement as she tilted her head. "Demo, you are my parents." Sakuno forced a smile to her. Asking her the question would do nothing.

The three walked and walked near the places where she was found. Her parents might just be around there. "I want ice cream." She pleaded to them with puppy-like eyes.

~O~

"Yay ice cream!" she exclaimed cutely licking the ice cream.

"Karu-chan, be careful, you might put a stain on your clothes." Sakuno said as she wiped the excess ice cream on Karu's face.

Karu started to wonder. How come her parents weren't talking to each other? Do they hate each other? Her _mom_ seems to take good care of her but her _dad_ isn't even paying attention to them.

She noticed the other families in the park. Everyone was smiling and laughing. The pairs were even sharing kisses.

She dropped her ice cream and started to cry. Finally, that caught Ryoma's attention and looked at her _daughter_.

"Why are you crying Karu-chan?" Sakuno asked.

"Mommy and daddy hate each other!"

For a moment, Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other. They don't hate each other. What is she talking about? "Of course not. What makes you say that Karu-chan?"

"Daddy and mommy doesn't talk to each other and they aren't kissing!" as a child, whatever she sees is what she think is right. So she thinks that couples who don't kiss hate each other.

Sakuno started to blush furiously again. "Th-that's not it. P-please don't cry." She said trying to ignore her burning cheeks. But seems Karu's still not convinced.

Ryoma sighed. So after all, he has to do something. As Sakuno continued to comfort Karu, he slowly went closer to Sakuno until finally, his lips touched Sakuno's. "We don't hate each other." He subtly stated.

Karu stopped crying after seeing her _parents_ kiss. She smiled widely and rejoiced. Ryoma patted her head.

Sakuno's cheeks continued to be red. "_It's only for Karu_." She reminded herself.

* * *

**Author's notes:** This is my first two-shot!! Please review~!

Waah~! Their sempais are weird ne? Having a 5-year old baby at the age of 12. Lmao. Their sempais can be unreasonable at times. XD

Don't you think Karu-chan is kawaii?? XD


	2. Their Daughter

"A Daughter?"

By:  
Miyo-chan02

Summary:  
Upon hearing their sempais' hysteric act, Ryoma and Sakuno both blurted out, "A daughter?"

Disclaimer:  
Nope TeniPuri isn't mine

* * *

Chapter II: Their Daughter

As they walked… "Mommy! Daddy! I wanna go there! Please!" she pointed at a photo booth.

Ryoma recognized the booth. It was the one where Fuji and Kuromi once stopped by. It was the photo booth where you'll have to wear a costume. "I wanna be a princess!" Karu exclaimed happily. He felt terrible.

After a few flashes and a few embarrassing costumes, they went out and once again took a bench as a resting place.

Ryoma noticed Sakuno's sudden change of actions. A while ago, she seemed to be calm and collected. But now, she looked uneasy and very sensitive. Her face was all flushed as well, and that kept the lad wondering.

Was it because of the kiss? Why would a kiss make someone like that? It was just a contact of skin to skin. Just like shaking someone's hand. Only this time, the lips are the one with contact. It seemed pretty casual, not that he did it all the time or he wanted to do it. But he didn't see anything important about it. It's something that shouldn't be give off a deep thought… at least that's what going on his mind.

The prodigy was right, Ryuzaki Sakuno was blushing because of that simple contact of lips, or the one we call kiss. Unlike dense guys like Ryoma, a kiss is very important to Sakuno. She wanted it to be for someone she liked a lot. Not that she didn't like Ryoma, from the very start, after saving her and with his tennis skills; Sakuno admitted to herself that she _did_ like Ryoma. But how can he act as if nothing happened? It's just that Ryoma is Ryoma.

She looked down, the more she continued to think about it, and the more she felt uneasy. She shut her eyes as tight as possible just to stop thinking about it.

"C-cold." She snapped her eyes open feeling something chilly on her burning cheek. It was a white can. She got it and looked up seeing Ryoma. "A-arigatou." She said receiving a simple 'hn' from him.

Karu looked at them as she stepped back. "N-no…" she breathed.

Ryoma and Sakuno saw the terror on her face as if she witnessed something horrible. "I-is something wrong?" Sakuno asked the terrified girl.

"Y-you're not mommy and daddy!" she suddenly exclaimed and ran off.

"W-wait!"

The two looked for her.

~O~

"We're sorry." Oishi, Eiji and Momoshiro apologized for reacting too much.

"W-we just got carried away."Kikumaru admitted.

Just because, their reactions got over themselves, they didn't realize the fact that the two were just twelve year olds and the child is a five year old, which states that the idea of them having that child is certainly impossible.

"Anyway, what do you think happened to them?" Momoshiro asked.

"Sensei had asked them to look for the child's real parents." Tezuka replied.

"I see… so if its not Echizen and Ryuzaki, who do you think are the real parents? Karu-chan does look like them." Oishi pointed out.

A couple just walking near the courts, heard their daughter's name. One was a tall man and well-built figure, with green hair. He wore a white Fila cap that was messily placed on his head. The other was a woman shorter than the man with auburn hair in braids. "Excuse me… but did you say Karu?"

~O~

"Karu-chan! Where are you? Please show yourself."

Ryoma and Sakuno were still looking for the child. It was already sunset and they left from school early in the morning. They occupied a whole day and manage to produce more problems.

Karu finally showed up with her head facing down. "Gomen… Y-you're not my parents." She said sobbing a bit.

Sakuno was speechless for a while. Even for a short time, Karu became attached to her. Maybe because, they shared the same feeling to not be with your parents. She came closer and hugged the little girl. "Karu-chan… we'll help you look for your parents. So don't cry anymore okay?" She said with a bright smile.

"Um!" Karu nodded and wiped her tears. "Karu won't cry anymore." She said.

And so, the three went back to their search. They asked the police station, went to the places where her parents wandered off. Soon, the orange and indigo that filled the skies before, faded and turned dark as the moon took the sun's place.

Karu looked down as Sakuno bent down. "Gomenasai Karu-chan. We didn't see your parents."

"It's okay." She sobbed a bit.

Ryoma on the other hand just thought of something disturbing. "Ne." he called.

The two girls looked at him.

"How does your father look like again?"

~O~

"Tadaima." An Echizen announced as he entered their home.

"It's been a long time son." Rinko welcomed her son and gave him a hug. Beside him, a girl in braids stood. "So who's our visitor? Have you finally found the one you love?"

"You could say that."

"Konnichiwa." The girl greeted.

"You can call me your mom. Since you are my son's lover." Rinko smiled at the girl.

Nanjiroh, rubbing his tummy, went out to see what's happening in his house. "Oi. What's happening here?"

"Nice to see you again Oyaji." Aknowleged his son.

Nanjiroh looked drowsy, but smirked upon seeing the girl beside him. "Heh. You are indeed better than your little brother on this kind of things. So…" the old man wrapped his arm on his tall son's shoulder. "… how many babies huh? Why don't you tell your father?"

He smirked and chuckled. "One. A girl."

"One? It's fine. You're still young; you can make more, Ryoga."

"Thanks oyaji. And by the way, this is Ogasaki Michika. Or should I say, Echizen Michika."

"So, where's our granddaughter?" Rinko asked.

"Well… no need to worry about it. I'm sure chibisuke knows what he's doing." Ryoga smirked and remembered his little brother Ryoma.

~O~

Ryoma, feeling very disturbed thought of his older brother. He may be a step brother, but seeing him the last time, he won't deny the fact that they did have a strong resemblance. From the eye colors up to the style and hair color. And he remembered that Ryoga stole one of his white Fila caps.

To add more to his dismay, he had no choice but to tell this to his parents. This was the best thing to do. So he had to bring Karu to their house.

"I see. Will you be alright Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"Un."

Sakuno was about to leave. "Wait!" Karu stopped her. "Please. Don't leave. Please come with us."

"But—"

"It's fine." Ryoma ended any further hesitations and Sakuno nodded.

~O~

Ryoma opened the door without saying anything and quickly led the two to the living room. "Oyaji." He started only to be welcomed by his older brother. "Nice to see yah chibisuke."

He heaved out a sigh as Sakuno and Karu showed up next to him. "You forgot something." He said plainly.

"D-daddy?"

"Karu?" Ryoga exclaimed as Karu came for a hug.

Sakuno eyed Ryoma's brother. He did look like Ryoma. Except that he was tall and he looked older.

Soon, steps came rushing to the living room. It was her mother, Michika.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at her very well. Michika did look like Sakuno. Only she's older by years. No wonder Karu might suspect them as her parents. Her real ones just look like them.

"You forgot this." Michika said and place Karu's eyeglasses.

"Arigatou mommy." She said smiling brightly, finally able to see her parents clearly. Aside from Ryoma and Sakuno looking a lot like her parents, she also had high eye problems, and it did nothing but more confusion.

Sakuno smiled at the sight. Knowing that she had nothing else to do… "I'm glad for you Karu-chan. I'll go now okay? Ja ne." she smiled at all of them.

"Wait!" Karu once again stopped her using the same word.

"Anou… can I… can I still call you mommy?" she asked looking straight at her eyes.

Sakuno once again flashed a smile. "Of course Karu-chan." She hugged the little one.

Karu now faced Ryoma with the same pleading eyes and the request to address him as her father. Ryoma looked away and nodded. "Hn."

Just in the right timing, Nanjiroh enters the room. "Hahahaha! What's this I see? My idiotic son turning like me?" he said just like chanting a spell.

"Shut up!" Ryoma glared at his father, but he just continued to laugh.

"Ryuzaki-san, please have dinner here." Sakuno was about to reject the offer. "I insist" With Rinko's persistence, she was just able to nod and to have dinner with all of them.

~O~

"Walk you girlfriend home chibisuke/seishounen!" his idiotic father plus idiotic brother duo cheered as both of them laughed hysterically talking about how lucky he is to have such a girlfriend.

All he could do was to glare at them. If he had his racket and tennis ball right now, he might have used his twist serve on them.

The walk was typical. Silent and short. They rarely had long conversations anyway. Finally, reaching her destination, she bowed as gratitude.

"Karu-chan… she's a good girl."

"Un."

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun. Oh yeah. Here." Sakuno placed a sticker on Ryoma's cheek. It was the photo sticker that was taken a while ago. Ryoma was wearing a cat costume, a bunny for Sakuno and Karu was in a dress. "It's a remembrance." She said and once again flashed him a sweet smile.

"Heh." He just smirked.

~Fin~

_Meanwhile~~_

"What do we do now?" Oishi asked the other regulars.

"I really can't believe it! That Ryoga, the one we met before in the cruise, and ochibi's brother, he said that Karu-chan _is _ochibi's daughter! Is that even possible? I thought it was impossible for a seven year old to have a daughter! My head hurts" Kikumaru whined and looked at Inui who kept on mumbling with his head down on the table. Seems he's been thinking too much that his data brain drained out.

"That's not the only problem." Momoshiro started.

"It's the coach." Tezuka said.

"Buchou's right. How will coach wake up now?" Momoshiro continued.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Finally finished! haha. Here you go. My first attempt of a two-shot. Arigatou. The first chapter had many reviews and it made me so glad!! ^^

And those people who said that Karu came from the future, you have such creative ideas, demo, that's not it. She is really Ryoga's daughter. Haha. :D Maybe some are disappointed that she really isn't their daughter. For now, I still can't imagine them having a son or a daughter. They're too young. They're even younger than me XD

Arigatou to the reviewers of the first part: (I hope all those posted here will also review the second part)

AquaJet, chochino, SaKuRa-cHaN41, mikan03anime, wishful_thinker, KiNoMoTo18, anonymousgirl, midnight blue08, TheMaskedGirl, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, Be-ya, aterjsa, Otakugal, Harlett, afallenheart, Bluesakura-21, , poems2songs, dijanexryosaku, XxXEnchanterXxX, crosstime-097051, Jenn, io sono-micchi, ~RiN-ChAn~, bloody714death, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Kisa-bun, acw, pretty and blackangel1122


End file.
